Imagine Your Brakayla
by yummy42
Summary: Brakayla drabbles based off of Imagine Your OTP prompts! Read and review! Rated T for future prompts!
1. Prank Wars

**Haha, hey guys! **

**Guess what? I'm back! **

**Marching season is finally over! It was full of our best and worst memories...! Can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm definitely going to miss going to football games in the cold? Even though three of the five contests were rained-out...and we didn't get our uniforms till the week before UIL...it was still a great season! **

**Anywho, I'm here with some Brakayla drabbles based on the, "Imagine Your OTP" prompts! **

**So...without further ado...**

* * *

**Imagine your OTP playing pranks on each other, causing a prank war. **

**_Monday: _**

As Mikayla's work day came to a close, she heads up to her bedroom to seep for the night. As she reaches for the bronzed-doorknob belonging to her room, drowsiness overcomes her. Yawning, she twists the knob, granting entrance to the room. Suddenly wide-awake, she rubs her eyes not believing the scene, hoping she was hallucinating.

With no avail, she lets out an echoing screech throughout the castle, "BRADY!"

Plastering the walls of Mikayla Makoola's room were posters of Jonas Brothers, Justin Bieber, and One Direction.

_**Tuesday: **_

Usually, Brady takes his "nap" during the afternoon, but today just wasn't one of those days.

At 2:15 P.M, Brady jerks his head off the fluffy-white pillow as he hears his phone go off...

_"...And we danced all night, to the BEST SONG EVEEERRRR..."_

Confusion takes over as he attempts to unlock his phone to stop the tune, when the phone keeps vibrating, and displays on screen, "passcode is incorrect." After tapping in the same passcode over and over again, he eventually locks himself out for five minutes.

_"...I think it went OH, OH, OH..."_

_"...I think it went YEAH, YEAH, YEAH..."_

Rolling his eyes, his index finger lands on top of the ON/OFF button, but before he presses it, he notices something different about his lock screen.

On his lock screen was a selfie of Mikayla blowing kisses into the camera with one hand and the other, holding a card reading, "NICE TRY PARKER!"

The last thing running through Brady's mind before tossing his phone into a drawer, was...

This. Means. War.

* * *

**And...that ends Brakayla drabble numba one!**

*** So, tell me what you guys think about this drabble by hitting that review button and if I should continue! I'll probably put up a Prank War Part Two if you guys want! Otherwise, I would continue doing drabbles off of those prompts or you guys could send in some!**

*** Also, this is, SUPER IMPORTANT! I've been noticing how much of a ghost-town this archive is! I actually check-in on this fandom everyday for new updates/works! It's like once every blue moon we would have someone update, although I completely understand if it's due to school, life, etc...So, let's try to update whenever we can!**

*** Anywho, I'll try to update all of my other works! Especially Royal Strike: Season Two, My Inner Battles, Guard Academy, and The Way We Almost Weren't soon!**

**Peace!~Yummy42**


	2. Aquarium Visits & Fights

**Hey guys!**

**Well, what a "fine" Tuesday we had at school...Heheh, I don't know about you, but my school turned into Fight Central! I'm pretty sure it's a world record to have not one, four, or even eight, but friggin THIRTEEN fights happened at my school in one day! Four of them happened at the same time, but at different places! I saw three of those fights! They were so random! **

**It's one thing to just be walking to class, but another thing to turn around and see someone yank someone down onto the floor and start punching them and throwing them against the wall...So, I'm pretty sure it's bad when every foot of the building you see either a cop or teacher there...? I think I saw a girl get handcuffed too? Then today we had four fights happen again?**

**Anywho, since everyone's been in a fighting mood lately, might as well put up a fighting drabble? **

**What I'm going to do with these drabbles is upload two at one time if they're actual drabbles, otherwise it would be at least a 1000 worded one-shot! And, I won't tell you what the prompt is till you read the end!**

* * *

"Is she your girlfriend?"

Brady looks to the left as the empty spot on the wooden-bench is now occupied by a blonde, blue-eyed, youngster.

"I'm sorry, what did you just say?", Brady asks, not fully comprehending the question. The child, dangling her legs from the seat, points across the room, her eyes landing upon a certain brunette. Brady glances up to notice Mikayla peering through a glass window, paying full attention towards the colorful-tropical fish, swaying its tail in the enormous tank, and half smiles.

Brady, with the idiotic smile he has, turns back to the girl and simply says, "Yes, she is."

"She's really pretty and smart, she even showed me Dory and Nemo!", the blonde says, now naturally swinging her legs back and forth in the air. Before Brady got to say something, the girl asks a surprising question, "Do you love her?"

Right when Brady was about to answer, an older version of the girl comes up to them, "I'm sorry, has she been bothering you?"

He gives a soft chuckle and replies, "Not at all."

With a quick farewell, the little girl left as Mikayla sits next to Brady on the bench, revealing the map in her hands. She points to the Saltwater Area on the map, and starts throwing out random facts about the creatures, "Did you know that Jellyfish is mostly water, and..."

As Mikayla was lecturing Brady about the coastal sea-life, he couldn't help, but notice the glint of sparkle in her eyes. It reminds him of himself on Christmas morning, waking up to the scent of Aunt Nancy's hot chocolate, and Boomer jumping on his bed, disturbing his sleep. But, Brady knows why Mikayla is like that around aquariums. Mason told Brady, that when his wife was alive, her and Mikayla would visit the ocean and tide-pools, as his wife would lecture Mikayla about the sea creatures. Even though she was young at the time, the memories of her and her mom visiting the ocean is one of the only things she had left, to remember her.

In a way, the ocean is an important piece of Mikayla's life.

Brady's mind trembles back into reality, when he feels a tug on his hand. He glances up to see Mikayla on her feet, excited to go into the next area of the marine exhibit, "Come on Brady! They're about to feed the sharks!"

After allowing her to pull him to his feet, the couple walks, hand-in-hand towards the Shark Tank, while Mikayla educates Brady over the different types of sharks. Swinging their hands lowly, they reach the Shark Tank, where the workers start dropping the fish chunks into the water, causing the sharks to go into a frenzy.

Brady turns his head to catch a glimpse of Mikayla's sparkly eyes full of amazement and interest. For a brief second, Brady sees the child-version of Mikayla in place of current-Mikayla, smiling. When the sea creatures calm down, Brady wraps an arm behind Mikayla's waist and they step together in harmony to the next section of the aquarium.

Mikayla lays her head onto Brady's shoulder as they walk, "Thanks for taking me here, Brady."

"No problem, we didn't have much sea-life back at Chicago anyways", Brady happily replies.

A little while later...

"Brady, come see this! I'm feeding this thousand year-old, Aldabra Tortoise a carrot!"

Brady chuckles as he watches his girlfriend toss pieces of carrot into an enormous, turtle's mouth. Sure, Brady brought Mikayla here to help relive a part of her childhood, but at the same time, she never fails to amuse him with her excitement over marine-life.

Thus, causing Brady to fall more in love with the hazel-eyed girl.

**-Prompt: Imagine your OTP going to an aquarium, and while Person B is entranced by watching all the fish, Person A just sits back and watches Person B, falling more and more in love.**

* * *

"I'm so sorry sir, we'll make sure it never happens again", Mikayla states, casting a glance towards her daughter.

The principal nods, "Now Alex, before we dismiss, do you have something to say to Mia?"

The teenager scoffs as she turns to her opponent with icy-glares, "I think we 'exchanged' enough words, already."

"With that, you two are now suspended from school for three days, thank you for your time", the principal dismisses.

The two teenagers and their parents exit the school's office without saying another word. The parker family drive home was silent, enough to only hear the sound of the engine running. As soon as they reach the house and step inside, Mikayla decides to let her inner-Sasquatch out.

One nagging-lecture hour later...

Alex plops onto the couch, next to Brady, who's currently watching the UFC finals. She starts to worry about what her father will say about her school situation, since he never said a word the whole day. Being a natural Daddy's Girl, she never wants to disappoint her father or upset him in any way; because, the silence was actually starting to freak her out.

"Um dad, are you okay? About what happened today?", Alex asks nervously, waiting for a response.

Ignoring the question, Brady just asks, "Who won?"

Her eyes goes wide in shock, surprised by the question, "Oh, well...I got less scratches and cuts, compared to her."

Brady smiles as he wraps an arm around Alex, pull her close, and starts messing her hair, "That's my girl!"

Alex gets out of Brady's grip as she stares at him, skeptically, "So, you're not mad about me getting suspended?"

He shakes his head and does a little hand motion, saying no, "Nope, it's high school, there's always fights. Unlike your mother, I've went to a regular high school, so I understand what you're going through. How'd you start fighting?"

"Hold on", she says, while scooting to the end of the couch, where her backpack is, taking her laptop. The mocha-eyed girl unlocks her device and goes onto Twitter, clicking on her cousin's profile. Looking at all the gossip and videos she posted, Alex rolls her eyes and mumbles, "Alyssa is definitely Aunt Candis's daughter."

She scrolls down until she finds the video with the caption saying: Alex & Mia Smackdown! #ParkerFamilyPride

She clicks on the video, placing the laptop on Brady's lap, and hits play.

Forty-five seconds of hair grabbing, punching, kicking, yelling, and throwing later...

Alex tilts her head a bit to see her dad's reaction to the video, with the reaction from Brady, "That. Was. Awesome!"

He high-fives his daughter, "Fights now have really gotten better, since I was in high school!"

"What's this about high school fighting being awesome, now?", the two Parkers turn around, only to meet with Mikayla's stern face.

"Well, I was just here, telling Alex how fighting now is so overrated compared to before, fighting is just stupid and worthless", Brady covers up.

Mikayla's face softens a bit, "Oh, okay. Nice to hear from someone with experience."

With that, Mikayla left the room with the remaining Parkers watch her from the couch.

Making sure she's out of sight, the duo high-fives each other as Brady suggests, "How about I tell the Head Chef to whip us up some Kinkowian Sundaes?"

"With a REAL cherry on top?"

**-Prompt: Imagine your OTP's child getting sent to the principal's office for a fight with another student. Your OTP goes and sorts it out, but Person B starts asking their child what they did to the other student and who won and eventually prasiing them for a fighting so well.**

* * *

**And, that ends two Brakayla drabbles!**

*** Be sure to tell meh which drabble so far was your favorite, by hitting that review button! **

*** Hopefully my school will calm down by the end of the week! Lol, that's our school spirit right there! Although, I think we took the motto: We are the fighting bears...a "little" too seriously, haha...**

*** Anywho, be sure to check out Nicolive's website on her profile and join our POK REVOLUTION to start up this fandom again!**

**Peace!~Yummy42**


End file.
